


Pride Love in Paris

by tilchapterthree



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrienne agreste - Freeform, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat Noire - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gay Adrien Agreste, Gay Pride, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Marinette is a bi disaster, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, adrienette - Freeform, fem!Adrien Agreste - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilchapterthree/pseuds/tilchapterthree
Summary: MLB Pride MonthMarinette Dupain-Cheng is a certified bi disaster, so when she meets the beautiful and smart Adrienne Agreste, her mind just kind of fails to work. She just wants to let the love of her life know how she feels, but she doesn't know how. Half the time she blurts out some jumbled mess of words and the other times she gets called away to help save Paris. It's hard for a teenage girl who is a student and one of the heroines of Paris to have time to deal with her feelings, but maybe one day she will finally tell her. And who knows, maybe she will feel the same.





	Pride Love in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this to celebrate Pride Month 2019 and also because I love reading about Marinette and Adrienne and I can hardly find any fics to read about them. So what better time to write my own!   
> I hope you enjoy!

“Marinette come out from there!” Alya said from the other side of the wall.

“Is she gone?” she asked, bringing her backpack down from in front of her face. Marinette glanced around the corner and caught Alya staring at her with a smug smile. 

“You know, Adrienne is never going to go out with you if you keep hiding from her,” Alya said. She put her hand on Marinette’s arm and pulled her from around the corner. 

“I know, but I just never know what to say to her. I just turn into a babbling mess and I just… I don’t know,” Marinette said, resting her head on Alya’s arm. Alya turned and wrapped her arms around her best friend and squeezed tight. 

“I know, but she’s never going to know you like her if you don’t try,” she said as she let go and grabbed Marinette’s arm. “Now, we’ll figure out something later. Let’s get to class, girl, and this time try to pay attention to class a little bit instead of the back of Adrienne’s head. Ms. Bustier is going to end up moving you if she has to ask for you to pay attention again and I like having you sit next to me.” Marinette blushed at that as Alya laughed and began to pull her along to class. 

The two of them made it to class as the rest of their classmates started trickling in. They took their usual seats and pulled out their tablets as they waited for class to start. Marinette was digging in her bag for her pencil case and bumped her head as she raised back up. 

“Ow!” she said and the hand that wasn’t holding her pencil case raised up to where she hit and as she looked up, she saw Adrienne Agreste stairing at her with a very concerned look on her face. 

“Oh my goodness! Are you alright?” she said looking into the wide blue eyes of her very clumsy classmate. 

“I—uh—yeah I’m fine I’m perfectly okay! No need to worry I am all good! I—um…” Marinette rushed to say before trailing off and she closed her mouth before she could say anything embarrassing.

“Are you sure? I mean it looked like you hit your head pretty hard… Maybe you should get some ice or something. It might leave a bump.” Adrienne sat down in the bench in front of Marinette’s desk and brushed her blonde bangs from her eyes as she turned around to look at her. 

“No, really I’m fine. You’re fine—I mean I’m really fine not that you aren’t really fine, but I just um… Yeah, but thank you though,” she said feeling her face heat up. Adrienne just smiled at her and said, “Okay if you are sure, but if it still hurts I can walk down with you to the nurse’s office.”

Marinette was saved from saying anything else as Ms. Bustier walked into the room and started class. It was just then that she heard the girl beside her—her so called best friend—stifling her giggles with her hand. She glared at her as Alya mouthed “I’m sorry” in a way that clearly meant that she wasn’t before giving her a light shove and they both turned to the teacher in the front of the room. At least it could have been worse. 

Class was uneventful, but Marinette tried her very best to pay attention the entire time. Her gaze only slipped to the beautiful blonde head in front of her a couple—well several—times, but Ms. Bustier never caught her. When class was dismissed, Marinette picked up her bag and started making her way down the stairs, but when she got to the last step a hand reached out to grab her arm.

She turned to her left as Adrienne asked, “How’s your head?”

“Oh its feeling better now,” she said and it was. It had gone from a throbbing pain to a not so throbbing pain. Marinette was sure she had a headache coming on, but she didn’t want Adrienne to worry.

“You promise?” she asked. 

“Yeah I promise,” Marinette answered, “It’s not so bad anymore.” 

“Okay,” she said and let go of Marinette’s arm. Marinette started walking away but not before she heard Adrienne call out for her.

“Hey, Marinette?” she asked. 

Marinette whipped around, almost stumbling as she turned to face her, “yeah?”

“Are you doing anything for lunch?”—Marinette froze was this really happening was the love of her life asking her out oh my god she was going to absolutely freak out—“Me and Nino were thinking about going out if you and Alya wanted to join us.”

Oh. 

She felt a shove on her back before she turned and saw Alya beside her as she answered for the both of them, “Sounds good, girl. We’d love to.” 

“Awesome,” Adrienne said, slinging her bag over her shoulder, “I think Nino already left to go to the locker room if you wanna follow me down there to meet him.”

“Right behind you. Right Marinette?” Alya said nudging her. 

“Yeah sure thing,” she said and smiled. Adrienne turned around and the two of them followed her out the door and down the stairs to meet Nino. 

Marinette was so excited to spend time with her, but in her head she was spiraling through everything that could go wrong. 

Alya leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Be chill, Marinette.”

“Right, chill,” she said and hoped that maybe she could be. However prior experience shows that might not be the case. Well, hopefully it won’t be too bad. A girl could hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know if you want more!
> 
> Tumblr: tumblr.com/everythingbyemily  
> Instagram: @til.chapter.three


End file.
